


I Slept In Last Night's Clothes and Tomorrow's Dreams

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Breakfast, Catholic Character, Clothing, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Community: ncis_drabble, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Issues, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Triple Drabble, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag (#112): Abby/Kate: Lover<br/>100_women #58: Morning<br/>ncis_drabble #68: Faith<br/>+ 1_million_words WOTD 1.1.16: Matutinal</p><p>Title from Fall Out Boy's "Uma Thurman."</p><p>A warm welcome to 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slept In Last Night's Clothes and Tomorrow's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Kate’s only marginally surprised to find that Abby’s already started making breakfast by the time she wakes up. Kate's kitchen was consistently fully stocked, anyway, and she hadn’t set an alarm, which is one reason she managed to sleep as late as 9:30.

Abby turns around with a smile when she hears Kate coming through the living room, and then she beams. 

“Oh, you look so cute in that!” she exclaims.

Kate realizes that the robe she’d pulled on is Abby’s rather than hers. It’s a cutesy skull pattern, which normally she’d not be caught dead in, but especially considering Abby’s pleasure and the lack of caffeine in Kate’s system, she doesn’t really care that much. 

“ _You_ look cute in my kitchen.”

“Aww, shucks.”

Kate laughs, and by the time Abby’s returned focus to the pancakes, her slippers are squeaking on the kitchen’s tiled floor. She wanders over to the stove and wraps her arms around Abby in a hug before tilting her head a bit farther forward for a couple of kisses.

“Oh, by the way, your mom rang.”

_Shit._

“You didn’t answer, did you?”

“No, of course not. Why?”

“Just...I'm pretty sure she’d _kill_ me.”

“What?”

“For having a...lover.” She says it in a slightly annoyed manner, since it seems like such an odd word in the first place, so very dated and pretentious - but they’d only gone on two actual dates, and Kate already had partners - two of them. Infinitely more annoying than her sort-of-girlfriend, of course, but that was a story to ponder when she was actually awake - or at least, when Tony was around to tease.

“Oh, because I’m a woman?”

“Honestly, I think she’d care more that we’re unmarried.”

“Seriously?” Abby giggles. “I mean, it’s the 21st century, for God’s sake!”

“My family’s just kind of old-fashioned, Abs. Good, wholesome, Catholic family.”

“With three ‘practically psychotic’ brothers.”

Kate sighs for dramatic effect.

“Yeah, well, they’re men. What less can we expect?”


End file.
